True Love In School
by Devilish Flaky
Summary: Which will be Flaky's boyfriend? Her teacher or her classmate?


_**Flaky: "Hello Giggles?"**_

_**Giggles: "Hi Flaky."**_

_**Flaky: "How are..."**_

_**Flaky pulled by Flippy.**_

_**Flaky: "What are you..."(pulled to his face).**_

_**Chu...**_

_**Flaky: "Aaaaaaahhhh!" (screamed loudly).**_

_**Giggles: "So sweet!"(giggled).**_

_**Flippy and Giggles: "We hope you like Flaky's story.**_

_**Flaky: "Whatever..."(closed her mouth with her hands, because she's kissed).**_

_**HTF**_

**Past Story**

_**Flaky, the new schoolgirl in Happy Tree High School. She can school there. Because, she's passed since she had an exam test. She got good grades. She was happy. And, her story starts here.**_

_**HTF**_

**Flaky's Story**

My phone is ringing. I unlock the phone to see the clock. Six o'clock? Okay, I wake up now.

I take my panties and uniforms, in the cupboard. Then I go to the bathroom to take a bath, for twenty minutes. This is my first school day, I'm so happy.

After I take a bath, I go to the bedroom again to make the bed. I'd been wore the uniforms, since I went from the bathroom. I wore a white T-shirt and gray skirt.

Oh no, I left many flakes. Then I collect many flakes and put them in small trashcan. Now, I can make the bed.

I'm forget about my black bracelets, my black punk belt, brown vest, white hairclips and the long red ribbon Then I wear them to make me look like tomboyish girl. First, I wear the brown vest, second I wear the black punk belt on my waist. I loose my belt. Finally, I wear the long red ribbon on my left arm and black bracelets on my right hand. One again, I wear white hairclips above my red bangs.

Readers, let me introduce myself. My name is Flaky Akatsumi, the long red hair with white flakes around my hair. I also has red ruby eyes and creamy skin. I'm single and I want to have a boyfriend. No boys like me, because I'm tomboyish.

I'm the motherless girl, my mother was died. Because my mother had an accident. Anny Akatsumi is my mother, she's very kind and friendly. She has short brown hair, hazel brown eyes and creamy skin. She's beautiful.

I always crying since my mother was die. Now, I'm not crying again.

Oh, Pop Higashi is my father and Cub Higashi is my brother. They're very kind and friendly. Pop has orange hair, creamy skin and hazel brown eyes. He's handsome.

Cub has creamy skin, orange hair and sky blue eyes. He's cute.

I'll always love my family, forever.

_**HTF**_

**Normal Story**

Flaky go to the diningroom to eat her favourite food.

"Dad, where's my boiled noodle?"

"On the dinning table."

"Thanks, Dad. To prepare my favourite food. You're the best."

"Your welcome, you're the best, too."

Flaky smiled, then go to the dining table. She sits on the chair and eat her breakfast. She eats very fast . Five minutes. Cub agaped, because Flaky ate very fast.

"Oh dear, you win against me."

"I'm hungry, Bro. I want milk."

"I challange you to a duel, Sis! I must win against you."

"Okay, who cares about that?"

Flaky takes a milk from the refrigerator, then she put it on the table. She pours the milk to the glasses.

"One for me, one for you."

"Okay, let's start it."

Flaky and Cub take the glass, then drink it very fast. Pop only smiled.

_"They're silly kids."_

Back to the duel, Flaky win again.

"No! I lose against her."

"Don't worry, Bro. Someday you'll be a winner."

"Really, Sis? Thanks."

"Hehehe."

"At 6.30, I must go to school."

Cub wore a white T-shirt and red short pants. He wore a propeller cap on his head.

"Dad, did you take a bath?"

"Oh, I'm forget! I must take a bath now, thanks for your advice."

"Your welcome, Dad."

Pop go to the bathroom to take a bath. Flaky washes the glasses and bowls.

"Cub, put the milk to the refrigerator."

"Yes, Sis."

Cub puts the milk to the refrigerator. And, Flaky sits on the table.

"_I want a boyfriend with these criterias: handsome, smart, funny, friendly and kind."_

Flaky daydreamed about her love.

"Sis? Sis?"

Flaky startled, because her daydream is stopped by Cub.

"Oh, oh, what's up?"

"You daydreaming, Sis?"

"Whatever, Bro."

20 minutes later, Pop had been bathed. He wore the brown shirt, black trouser and brown cap.

"Flaky, you must go now or you'll be late."

"Dad, what time is it?"

"It's 6.30."

"Hmm, I must take my bag first. And my handphone, too."

Flaky goes to her bedroom to take her bag and handphone. Then she go to the terrace.

"Where's..."

"Your shoes? Here."

Flaky takes her shoes. Then she wear them

"I like my shoes. Okay, I've got to go."

Flaky wore black and white shoes and short white socks with red strips.

Flaky went to new school. She went on foot. She wants to met with her bestfriends.

_**HTF**_

**Flaky's Story**

I'd been arrived at my school. My school is big and has many classrooms. Many plants and trees, a canteen, a field and other. I like my school. Happy Tree High School is the best!

I go to room by room for find my classroom. And I stop at 1-C classroom. Then I see the list of names at the window. I read the name by name, I found it!

I found my name in list. And I also found my name of bestfriends. Giggles Tokujigou, Petunia Mariko and Lammy Shiimatsu. I was happy, I had many classmates. My classmates is my bestfriends.

Then the students arrived at school. I must find them. Where's the blue skunk, purple sheep and pink chipmunk? The red porcupine came early to see you.

_**HTF**_

**Normal Story**

_"Did she school in Happy Tree High School?"_

Petunia saw Flaky at 1-C classroom. Then she goes there.

"Hello, my red porcupine. Remember the blue skunk?"

"Whatever, look at the list at the window."

"Hmm...hey! My name!"

"We're study in the same classroom!"

"Your uniforms are different than other students."

"Why?"

"You're look like punk!"

Petunia has long blue hair with sky blue bangs. She's tied like ponytail, her ponytail has sky blue stripe. She has sapphire blue eyes and creamy skin, too.

Petunia wore the white T-shirt with short-swelled sleeves, red ribbon on her uniform, gray skirt, black shoes and long white socks with blue strips. She also wear red flower hairclip above sky blue bangs

"I like this style, different."

"I'm so happy, where's my boyfriend?"

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Handy, the orange beaver. Let's see..."

Petunia finds her boyfriend in list. Then she found her boyfriend name. Petunia giggled happily.

_"Hihihi, he's study in the same classroom."_

Flaky looks at many students to find Lammy and Giggles. She confused. Then Giggles saw her.

"Flaky!"

Giggles called Flaky, but she can't hear it. Then Giggles call her name again.

"Flaky!"

Flaky heard her voice. Then Giggles goes there.

"Hmm...pinky girl?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, pink chipmunk. We're study in the same classroom. My uniforms different than yours."

"Wow."

Giggles has short fuchsia hair with pink bangs. She has crystal fuchsia eyes and creamy skin.

Giggles wore the white T-shirt, red ribbon on her uniform, gray skirt, black shoes and long white socks with pink stripes. She also wear big red ribbon above her pink bangs.

Giggles saw Petunia. Then she grinned.

"I want to shock her, hehehe."

Then Giggles walk slowly. She stands behind Petunia.

_"One, two, three..."_

"Petunia!"

"Ah! Who makes me shocked?!"

"Me, blue skunk. I stand behind you."

"Giggles!"

"Hehehe, we're study in the same classroom."

Flaky comes close to Giggles and Petunia.

"Girls, Lammy study in the same classroom with us."

"Really?"

"Hmm..."

Giggles saw the purple sheep.

"Girls, Lammy was here."

"Really? We must notify her."

While Lammy find her classroom, Flaky call her with loud voice.

"Lammy! Come to 1-C classroom!"

_"I study in 1-C classroom. But, who calls me?"_

Lammy goes to 1-C classroom to find who called her.

"Ah, Flaky...Giggles and Petunia?"

Then Flaky, Giggles and Petunia say together.

"How are you, purple sheep?!"

"I'm fine, thank you. Flaky, your uniforms are..."

"Different than yours."

Lammy has long-waved purple hair and crystal violet eyes. She has creamy skin, too.

Lammy wore white shirt with long sleeves, gray skirt, black shoes and long white socks with purple stripes. She also wear soft-white cap with small purple ribbon.

30 minutes later, the schoolbell is ringing.

"Oh, we must go to our classroom."

"I sit with Petunia?"

"Okay, I sit with Lammy."

Then the students are go to their classrooms.

"Hmm...let's sit ahead?"

"Umm...okay, Flaky."

Giggles and Lammy sit beside Flaky and Petunia.

"Flaky, they're near with us."

"Hey Petunia!"

"Hey Giggles."

The classroom is noisy. Then the new teacher goes to 1-C classroom. The classroom is immediately quiet.

"Good morning, students?"

"Good morning, Sir."

Flaky's face is blushed after she saw her new teacher.

"Let me introduce myself. My name's Flippy Musashi. I'm your teacher. I'm the youngest teacher in this school. I'm 18 years old."

The students are startled.

_**HTF**_

**Flaky's Story**

Flippy has lime green hair and emerald green eyes. He has creamy skin, too. He's handsome teacher, I like him. I…I…fall in love with him!

And, Flippy saw me. What must I do?! He comes close to me.

"Hello, sweety?"

My face is blushed.

"What?"

I said that with arrogant face to him. Petunia giggled.

"Sir, Flaky only shy. Don't worry about her anger."

Flippy smiled. Then he asks me.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Flaky. Can you go from my face? I don't want to see you now."

I said that with arrogant face again to him. But he's not angry, he's smiled to me.

Giggles and Lammy giggled. Petunia giggled, too. Other students only smiled.

_"He likes me. He fall in love with me."_

_**HTF**_

**Normal Story**

The schoolbell was ringing. The students go to the canteen to buy food and drink. In the classroom only Flaky, Giggles, Lammy and Petunia.

"Petunia, did you hungry? Let's eat in the canteen?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Hey, I want to buy foods!"

"Me too."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Flaky, Lammy, Giggles and Petunia are go to the canteen to eat there.

5 minutes later, they're eat their foods.

"Crustless bread, with chocolate jam and chocolate sprinkles. Flaky likes chocolate! I'm chocofan."

"Hahaha, I like strawberry. I like chocolate a little."

Lammy wasn't talking since she arrived to canteen.

"Lammy?"

"Mr. Flippy was here."

"What? I've got to go, girls!"

"Wait, Flaky!"

"Flaky's plate is empty."

"I see, Giggles."

Flippy had been heard Flaky's voice. Then he run to chase Flaky. Flaky still running, while Flippy chases Flaky from behind.

_**HTF**_

**Flaky's Story**

I must go to school yard to hide from him. Because I'm too stupid to be his girlfriend. Then I found the school yard and find the tree. I must climb the tree to hide!

"Flaky!"

"No!"

I almost fall, but he helps me. He hugs me from back. Then he whispered to my ear.

"Flaky, you're so beautiful. Your face, your eyes and everything nice in you. I like them all."

"Mr. Flippy?"

"Don't call me Mr. Flippy, call me Flippy."

"Oh."

"Actually, I like you a lot. I want to be your boyfriend."

My heart was beated fast, my face was blushed to red, and my body was melted quickly. Is this love?

"But, you're teacher?"

"I don't care about that, I like my student."

"But, it's too early to be my boyfriend."

He's sad, he can't make me love him. Then I run back to the canteen. Then I go to my bestfriend.

"What's happen?"

"Nothing, don't talk about that."

Then, we're go back to our classroom.

_**HTF**_

**Normal Story**

Flaky had been gone from school. She go home with one of her bestfriends, Lammy.

"Lammy, why you giggled to me when I was asked by Flippy?"

"Flippy? You don't call him Mr. Flippy?"

"He wants me to only call his name. Only me, but except you and other students."

"Oh."

"Why you giggled to me?"

"Because, it's funny. Flippy asked to you, it means he likes you."

Flaky shows arrogant and blushed face to Lammy.

"Hahaha, it means my guess is right, yeah?"

"Shut up!"

Lammy jerked, then she saw Flippy.

"Good afternoon, Sir!"

Then Flippy wrap Flaky's arms. Flaky startled.

"I hate my teacher!"

Flaky shows angry and blushed face to Flippy.

"Really? But I don't hate you, sweety."

Lammy giggled.

"Flaky is a single girl, she isn't had a boyfriend, Sir."

"Really? I'm so glad to heard that. I can kiss her, hug her, hold her hands and everything I want everyday."

Flaky walked with arrogant-blushed face, while Flippy walked and wrapped her arms. And Lammy smiled to new couple beside her.

_**HTF**_

**Flippy: "I want to kiss you again."**

**Flaky: "Ggggggrrrr!"(angry).**

**Flippy: "Flaky, please don't angry?"(requested).**

**Then Flaky chases Flippy.**

**Flaky: "Hahahaha!"**

**Flippy: "Someone help me!"**

**Giggles: "Sorry for that, Flaky is easy-angry girl. To be continued!"**


End file.
